thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Charm
this is a tribute of User:Misytmolla please do not use Basic info Cassidy "Cassie" Charm district 0 age- 15 Weapon- Spears and Hand to Hand combat Personality- Cassidy is a loud and fun girl, she is very fast and full of energy, she likes it when everyone is doing something and she is very active. Cassidy has an explosive personailty, people will realise everything about her while looking at her, she stands out she she will always be doing something. Cassidy would do anything to protect her friends and she is very loveable, she is likeable and helpful, she would be the first one to volunteer to do somthing that could risk her life, she always wants to do something to help out, if someone does not help out she will get in a fight with them, Cassidy believes if things are going to work you need teamwork and she is a team player, she has no time for pessimistic people, she survives with positive emotions, she would crumble if something would go wrong, like a best friend dies. Cassidy forms very strong connections with the people around her, she sees her friends as her brother and sisters and she is the older sister, she would always protect them with all her power. Cassidy is smarter than she looks and she knows basic survival skills but she is not a genius and her positive attitude makes her ditzy and perky, so you would think she is not the smartest girl in the world. Cassidy has gone a bit insane, she is always talking about random things and she will sometimes hear things, so she may get up and force her allies to run away becuase she heard a voice in her head, she has seen horrible things so she is used to a gruesome sight, so she is very good at healing people, even with a horrible wound. Cassidy is very caring for others but she may appear untrustworthy and scared of others they may come across, if her instinct says do not trust she may even go to such lenghts to threat or even kill because of this. Cassidy is not a killer, she hates the idea of killing another human but in order to survive Cassidy will aim to avoid it, but, like anyone else Cassidy will kill in self-defence for herself and her allies. Cassidy also speaks her mind, she does not really know when she offends people and she thinks everything she does is for the greater good, for example, risking her life for her allies may seem insane but she would say it is for the greater good, no one knows what the greater good is. Cassie may also come across as cold and evil to someone she does not like, you would not expect to see her like that, she will mock the careers but she will use her small height and swiftness to get away from them, she likes to make people she does not like scared. Cassie is a bit of a dark horse, she looks a bit nimble and weak but she is brave and tough, she would go up to the careers and say something to annoy them, and she would do it with no fear, sometimes you can not even think what goes on in her insane mind, she is either plain stupid or she is really brave. Skills- Cassie is a very good healer, she is used to horrible sights and has a good knowledge in the subject and most of the time she knows what she is doing. Cassie is smaller than most people but she is very swift and strong so she can run away from things, making her not afraid to run up to a career and insult them and escape without a punch and she could run away from something very fast. Cassie is also very likeable, she is perky and has a cheeky side everyone loves about her, making her a very good ally due to her positivity and kindness. Cassie is also very tough and hard when it comes to strangers and she can do the things her allies don't wat to do like force them away or threaten them. Weaknesses- Cassie has no filter, what comes up in her head she will say it, usually it is funny becuase she will just sk a stupid question but sometimes it will become personal. Cassie will never back down from a fight, she loves getting into fights becuase she thinks they will help make her physically and mentally stronger, she does tend to get into fights becuause she can't keep her mouth shut. Cassie is also a risk-taker and stupidly brave, she would do anything for her team so they would survive and she would always be the first to volunteer to do somthing that could get her killed. Cassie is also small in height and people may underestimate her skill. Fears- Cassie is afraid of losing a friend, Cassie is loyal and she makes friendships she believes can never be broken, she will protect her friends with a passion to protect them and she is afriad she will not be able to save them and she sometimes puts the blame on herself. If someone dies under Cassie's watch or care she will become very upset and she may start to cry, she thinks of her friends as her family and she will always be hugging them at random points. reasons for winning- Cassie hates the hunger games with a passion, she hates how she will have to kill someone who she cares about to come home. Cassie wants to win so she can get publicity and be able to do and say what she wants about the capitol. Cassie also wants to come home to her brother and sister, her only family left in the world and they need her to survive. Cassie wants to come home a champion and she wants to come home stronger and people will not underestimate her, the fame would also be helpful for her and her family. Token- Cassie has a small charm of a 4 leaf clover she found on a rare sunny day in district 0, she knows it represents luck and in the games she is going to need luck Alliance- Anyone Apperance Cassidy has almost white blonde hair that is a bit curly and she is average weight, She has gloden eyes and very pale skin, she is small at 5,2. Backstory Hi, My name is Cassidy Mason, my parents, i don't even remember their names had me on a snowy day, well i guess in district 0 it was always a snowy day. I was always hidden from the harsh reality of the world, i mean the whippings, reapings and the hunger games, they were all words i had never heard of until a few years ago. My family were hidden, in district 0 we had many rebels and my parents were part of a group, i was kept far away from it, we would sometimes see bombs go off and my parents would come back coverd in smoke and ash. My parents and i lived in a small town in the center of the forest, it was where all the rebels lived, when i was 5 my 16 year old sister, Maia took me and my 3 year old brother, Jac and she took us away from that town, we then watched it from the trees and the men came, they were monsters, they burnt down the town and they shot people, it was horrible to what and Maia took me and my brother away, the last thing i saw there was my parents bodies now in fire, their dead eyes looking into my own, it was gruesome and the momery of it is still in my head, it scarred me becuase when i now see something horrible it does not scare me anymore, it used to but now i am fine with it. My sister took us to a small house in the town area of the district and there was a note on the table. and it said Maia, hopefully you are now here, the reason we told you to take the kids with you was becuase we knew the peacekeepers would come and you were the only kids in the cam, continue our legacy and fight for us, teach the kids how to fight. We knew we would need to scarifice ourselves for the '''greater good '''and that is what we did if you are reading this, hopefully we are with you or still alive somwhere, but that is a bit cliche. Sorry for the short note but we are wanted people, we got this house with money we stole from the head peacekeeper, we also stole his life. I love you all. Mum & dad But, we never did fight, Maia would not let us, she had seen what happend to our parents and she had become our mum, she would feed us and work hard jobs to keep us going. When i turned ten and she became 21 she was pregnant, she had met a boy she loved, though we had never met him and the baby was an added stress, we were never ble to feed it and we could not even name it and the baby got taken away from us by peacekeepers, Maia blamed us and things started to go downhill from there. When i turned 11, i was old enough to get a job, becuase of the snow we would have to do farming inside so i worked there, it was hard work and it was run by an evil peacekeeper and she treated us like slaves, beating us if we did not do our work, but, i was happy, soon i was going to be able to buy my own shack, i had decided to leave my now depressed sister with my brother, hoping i could come back with enough money to help us all, but deep down i knew this was just all a syupid dream, i could never earn enough, especially under a capitol run workplace and i had no clue what astroloigy was, and it did sound complicated. When i was 12, late July i showed up for work and the peacekeeper punched me hard in the face and dragged me to the district square, i was scared he was going to whip me, but he pushed me into a line and told me he would hang me if i did that again. I had no idea what was going on and i was taken into a line of other 12 year olds, two kids were picked, a boy and girl for some game showcalled the hunger games, i then saw they all started to kill each other and i just blaned out, that was really messed up and wierd. I decided not to watch it because it was far too creepy for me. The next year i made my first ever friend, Daria, she was super nice, as nice as you could get and she was a better sister than Maia, i saw this girl as a real sister. Then the peacekeeper hit Daria becuase she was talking to me and i went nuts, i came and hit him back and i whacked my foot on his face. I grabbed Daria in fear and i ran away, i guess i had just got fired. I then found out Daria had 8 brothers and sisters and she had her name in the bowl so many times it was hard to remember, my name was only in there twice. I had my name in a few extra times, i relly could not afford to lose anymore food. I then remember my 13th reaping. By harsh luck Daria was reaped, no one volunteerd and i was to shocked to say anything, i wanted to scream and cry but i was frozen in fear about the whole thing, that was insane. She died in the bloodbath and i wanted to die, it is horrible to see someone die, but to see a friend die it holds onto your heart and rips it open, but i needed to be strong for her, it's what she would have wanted. I decided to go back to my sister and brother, it was partly because now i knew even good people like Daria could die in such a horrible way, i could die like that and i will not die like that knowing my siblings hate me. I gave them all the money i could and i earned their forgivness, i guess we became a family again, a very weird family. It turned out Maia did become a rebel, it does run in our blood and now she is a wanted person due to treason and my little brother is very ill, yes that is not a normal family but being normal must be so boring, everything is always the same, it make me feel glad i have a weird life. I then made another friend, this one was called Haliee, she had lost a close friend in the games too, i liked her becuase she knew how i felt but she was rather pessmisticc, but i do not really have high standards of who can be my friend or not. I liked to spend time with her, and i knew if she got reaped i would volunteer in her place, i was not going to let another friend die when i could save them. I usually spent time away from my family, with them they were still poor and they were still sad, i needed to feel alive and around them i felt dead, like there was no hope left and right now that really did not help. I then lived an average life from then, my rebel sister managed to get the medicine for my brother, who slowly recoverd and all we needed now was a place to call home, we were all slowly dying in that shack and there was nothing we could do, we had to just wait, wait for nothing. Then, when i was 15 the perfect oppertunity came at the reaping when i heard Halee's name get called out. I was going to come back to my family, re-build our lives, i was going to come back for Daria and i was gonna come back for me, i was not going to die in these, i volunteered because i think i could win and fate will be on my side, Daria's spirit will protect me. I am going to show the Capitol they have no control over me and they can never take my friends life and get away with it. Song I chose the song Roar to represent Cassidy, this is becuase her strong personality and how she is quite a powerful person, emotionally and physically. I used it becuase it shiws a girl who had everything tken away from her adapt to the new world and i think that is a big part of her personality. I hope you like it! Extra Images avatar-353§.png|At the reapings avatar-373§.png|In the games avatar-3831.png|As a victor th-221.jpeg|RL image MyStyle-8wq.jpg|Anime Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 0